


good boy

by gurobaby



Series: killing me softly [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Teasing, Smut, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurobaby/pseuds/gurobaby
Summary: jeno really, really wants to fuck his boyfriend, but he's shy. jaemin has a remedy to that.





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> my friend was arguing with me that jaemin is a power bottom (contrary to what i write i generally picture him as a top) and i couldnt get the idea of it out of my mind, so i wrote this

Jeno was in his room doing homework when he heard his phone buzz. He fumbled around trying to find it before finally grabbing it from under his pillow – how it got there, he wasn’t sure.

 _haha u up? ;P_ the text from Jaemin read. Jeno rolled his eyes before responding,

_its 6pm jaem._

His phone started ringing only a couple seconds later with a video call from Jaemin. Jeno sighed before answering.

“Hiiiiiiii Jeno baby,” Jaemin coos the moment Jeno answers. Jeno scoffs.

“Hi to you too,” he mumbles, “What’s up?”

Jaemin props his phone up against a pillow on his bed and sits up a little straighter. “I’m just lonely…” he trails off, making doe eyes at the camera.

Jeno is blushing, already sure of where this is going. “Shut it, Jaemin. This sounds like the beginning of a porno.”

“Hmm… what’s wrong with that?” Jaemin responds, and Jeno watches as he starts to slip a hand into his boxers. He certainly doesn't waste any time.

“Jaemin…” Jeno exhales, getting redder by the minute. Jaemin is starting to palm himself slowly underneath his boxers.

Jaemin giggles. He fucking _giggles_ , and he turns around and gets on his hands and knees, ass facing the camera, and wiggles a little bit for Jeno’s sake.

“ _Jaemin._ ” Jeno tries again weakly, flustered. Jaemin doesn’t respond, just pulls his boxers past the swell of his ass, and Jeno inhales sharply.

Jaemin turns around enough that Jeno can see him suck on his pointer and middle finger sloppily, licking down the sides and in between them before reaching behind him and prodding gently at his entrance.

“Jaemin… _what_ are you doing?” Jeno asks, voice small.

“What does it _look_ like?” Jaemin responds sassily, and he slowly pushes his index finger into himself, whining at the sudden stretch.

Jeno is on fire. He likes Jaemin a lot, maybe even loves him a little. They’ve been dating for a little over two months, and they’ve never gone further than giving each other sloppy handjobs in their bedrooms that always end with Jeno blushing and Jaemin grinning that brilliant grin he always wears. Sure, he wants to fuck Jaemin, but he’s never been sure when the timing would be right or if Jaemin even _wanted_ to.

Apparently he does.

Jaemin’s pushed his middle finger into himself by now, and Jeno just watches, breathless, as Jaemin slowly fucks his fingers in and out of himself.

“Jaemin…” Jeno trails off, not sure what to say. Or do. He supposes he should join in, that’s what Jaemin wants, right?

He’s got a better idea, though.

“Jaemin,” he says for the nth time, a little louder now, and Jaemin peers back at him, dazed.

“Yeah?”

“I’m coming over.”

Before Jaemin even has a second to respond, Jeno hangs up on the call and slips into a pair of slides before grabbing his keys and bolting out to his car.

It takes about six minutes to get to Jaemin’s house. Jeno lets out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding when he pulls into the driveway.

This is really happening, then.

The front door is unlocked – Jeno doesn’t even try to wonder about when Jaemin came down to do so, or if he did it before he even called Jeno because he knew this would happen – and Jeno slips inside and makes his way into Jaemin’s room. He knocks lightly on the door before pushing it open.

Jaemin is still on his bed, sitting back on his fingers (three now) and lazily fucking them into himself. He smiles sweetly at Jeno when he comes in, and Jeno turns even redder.

He starts to make his way over to the bed and then hesitates, and Jaemin makes a face at him.

“What are you waiting for? Don’t you wanna get over here and _wreck_ me?” Jaemin is saying, far too sensually for Jeno to handle, and before he knows it he’s pulling off his shirt and stomping over to Jaemin on the bed. Jaemin seems pleased to see Jeno so worked up and makes kissy faces at him as he comes closer. He pulls his fingers out of himself and lies back on his bed, looking at Jeno expectantly.

Jeno climbs onto the bed, crawling over Jaemin, who only licks his lips and smirks. Jeno kisses him without a second thought.

The kiss is messy and wet, Jeno bending easily to Jaemin's will. Jaemin’s tongue explores every crevice Jeno’s mouth as Jeno runs his hands all over his boyfriend’s body. The younger boy wraps his legs around Jeno’s waist, bucking his naked hips into Jeno’s clothed ones and making him groan quietly.

They break for air and Jaemin doesn’t hesitate before reaching down to Jeno’s zipper, fumbling with the button for a moment. Jeno hears the _zip_ of his jeans being opened and, blushing again, sits up so that he can slide them down his thighs before kicking them off entirely. He’s just in his boxers now, staring down at Jaemin, who is wearing only a t-shirt and that shit-eating grin. Jeno tugs at the hem of Jaemin's thin t-shirt and Jaemin sits up, letting his boyfriend pull it off of him. As soon as it’s off Jeno pushes him back onto the bed and starts littering kisses all over Jaemin’s chest, sucking and biting on the soft skin of his neck and flattening his tongue against Jaemin’s collarbone. It’s Jaemin’s turn to flush now.

Intoxicated by the attention he’s receiving, Jaemin reaches down and ghosts his fingers over the bulge of Jeno’s boxers before yanking them down and exposing Jeno completely. Jeno gasps against Jaemin’s skin, and Jaemin just gives him a dopey smile and starts to stroke him gently. Jeno shivers.

“D’you wanna fuck me?” Jaemin whispers, smiling up at Jeno, who is still leaning over him and trying to catch his breath. Jeno nods shyly, and Jaemin beams.

“Do you have lube?” Jeno breathes out, and Jaemin fumbles blindly around his nightstand before grabbing a small bottle and handing it to Jeno. Jeno pops the lid open and sloppily pours some over his dick, letting Jaemin spread it for him. Jeno pours a few more drops over three of his fingers and abruptly shoves them into Jaemin’s hole, making him gasp.

“Shit, Jeno, if your fingers are this good, I don’t know if I’m ready for your cock…” Jaemin mumbles, eyes fluttering closed as Jeno easily finds his prostate and presses against it, hard. Jaemin arches his back and moans. He makes a displeased sound when Jeno pulls his fingers out, but Jeno shushes him and presses the head of his cock against Jaemin’s hole. Jaemin sighs contentedly.

Jeno starts to push into him, stretching Jaemin even more despite the prep they both provided, and Jaemin lets out a high-pitched whine and grips Jeno’s biceps firmly.

“You like that? Do I feel nice and tight around you? Are you gonna fuck m–” Jaemin rambles on, stopping when Jeno abruptly shoves his dick the rest of the way into him out of shock. They both moan at the feeling of Jeno buried deep inside Jaemin.

“Fuck Jeno – you’re so _big_ ,” Jaemin is panting, and Jeno pulls almost all the way out before thrusting sharply back into him. Jaemin arches up into Jeno and whines louder.

Jeno finds a pace that won’t make him come instantly – Jaemin's right, he _is_ tight – and sticks to it, slowly dragging out of Jaemin before pushing right back into him.

Jaemin is a mess underneath him, eyes lidded and hands roaming all over Jeno’s body. He touches him anywhere he can, and then, feeling bold, clenches around Jeno. He's very pleased with himself when Jeno lets out a small sound of surprise and starts fucking him harder.

Jaemin links his ankles together behind Jeno’s back again and pulls him closer, whispering all sorts of dirty things in his ear like “ _you feel so fucking good inside me_ ” and “ _don’t you wanna fuck me harder, darling?_ ” and “ _if you’re good I’ll let you cum inside me_ ” and Jeno cries out, pounding into him faster. Jaemin makes a content noise in his throat and sighs, “Good _boy_ ,” clutching at Jeno’s arm hard enough to leave a bruise.

They've been going at it for a while, Jaemin getting increasingly more impatient and Jeno getting increasingly more desperate. Jeno feels a tug in his stomach and chokes out “Gonna cum–” and Jaemin just clenches around him again and murmurs “Go ahead baby, cum for daddy, be a good boy.” Jeno whimpers and finally lets go, coming inside Jaemin and fucking sloppily into him a few more times before pulling out.

It’s only after he’s pulled out of Jaemin, eyes glazed over as he stares shamelessly at his cum dripping out of Jaemin’s hole, that he realizes that his own stomach is covered in ropes of cum. His eyes shoot up to Jaemin’s face as he asks meekly, “Did you–?” and Jaemin nods, smiling lazily up at him.

“I didn’t realize–” Jeno starts, but Jaemin cuts him off by lifting a tired hand and waving it in a dismissive sort of way.

“You were really fucking hot. You would’ve came untouched, too, if you saw yourself,” Jaemin says cheekily, and Jeno buries his face in his hands. Jaemin chuckles and reaches his arms out, gesturing wordlessly to Jeno. Jeno, still blushing, obliges, lying his head on Jaemin’s chest and curling into him as Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno’s waist.

After a moment of comfortable quiet, Jaemin playing with Jeno’s hair and pressing kisses to the top of his head, Jeno gathers the confidence to say, “That was… _really_ good.” Jaemin giggles and pulls Jeno’s face up to his, kissing him chastely on the mouth.

“It was, baby, I’m proud of you,” he says, smiling into Jeno’s eyes, and Jeno turns red again. He buries his face back into Jaemin’s chest and mumbles, “Didn’t know you were so vocal…” Jaemin just laughs as he says, “Oh, you loved it.” Jeno doesn’t respond, just loops his arms between Jaemin’s back and the bed and snuggles closer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! this is my first time writing something like this (and by something like this i mean... normal, non-gorey smut) so any and all feedback is appreciated! xo


End file.
